


伦巴第的柠檬

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 旧文补档Recompose相同世界观下的一个米兰故事。CP见tag





	1. Chapter 1

Michael和这个名为Andriy的东欧人的第一次见面是在法兰克福的一家咖啡馆里，当时他要和Bierhoff先生有一个重要的会面，关于Miroslav在米兰的演出的安排。而这场演出的主角在他要见Bierhoff先生之前一个小时突然打电话告诉他自己已经回到了凯泽斯劳滕的家里，演出的事情他根本不想关心。这让Michael感觉到头疼，Miroslav是一个没人能知道他在想些什么的人。  
Bierhoff先生曾经在米兰经商，后来他回到德国成立了自己的公司，主要业务负责承办各种艺术展览、演出。Michael知道Bierhoff先生在德国和意大利的艺术圈子里有着广泛的人脉，这个说着熟练意大利语的商人曾经告诉过Michael，他有意成立一个公关公司作为他会展公司的附属部分。Bierhoff先生从来都是一个有着前瞻性的人，这一点Michael知道，因此这次和Bierhoff先生的会面他准备了很久，只是没有想到在最后的时候Miroslav跟他说他不想演出了。  
当Michael看到坐在咖啡馆里的Bierhoff先生的时候，他意识到对方不是一个人来的，在旁边的座位上坐着一个他不认识的人。他有些尴尬地走过去，和Bierhoff先生握了握手，“请允许我介绍，这是Andriy，他这个月在法兰克福演出，我的乌克兰朋友，Andriy是个很棒的歌手。”Michael和Andriy也握了握手，“Andriy，这是Michael。”Bierhoff先生换了意大利语，“你好，Andriy。”Michael从来没有感谢过自己中学时候的俄语老师，他用俄语和这个乌克兰人问了句好，然后他满意地看到了Andriy脸上惊讶的表情。  
“你会说俄语？”Andriy的俄语说的比Michael好多了，他有些兴奋地看着Michael，“Oliver跟我说你不会说意大利语，而我又不会说德语，我刚还在跟Oliver说我也许没法和你交流。”他一口气说了很长一句话，这让好多年不说俄语的Michael有些难以应对。“我是在马克思城长大的，那里的学校教俄语，但是我已经快忘得差不多了。”  
“哦，Micha，看起来我是那个打扰你们愉快谈话的恶人了。”Bierhoff先生打断了他们的俄语对话，Michael说了句抱歉，而Andriy则有些愧疚地看着Bierhoff先生。“如果你不介意的话，我们是不是可以谈一谈Miroslav在米兰的演出的事了？”

他决定无论如何也要和Miroslav谈一谈，虽然Michael知道，和Miroslav谈一谈也许根本没有什么用，但是他还是要这么做。Bierhoff先生提供的机会不是那么轻易就能取得的，Miroslav不能因为不想去就这么放弃。他站在咖啡馆门口，用手指敲了敲自己的头，头痛依旧如影子一般伴随着他。“Oliver跟我说，你的公司在伦敦？”Andriy的声音从他身后传来，Michael有些紧张地在脑子里思索该如何用俄语正确地回答这个问题，“是，投资部门在伦敦，艺术基金会在不来梅。”  
“明年我在伦敦有长期演出。”Andriy低头看着地板，过了一会儿之后又抬起头来看着Michael，脸上有一个不易被察觉的笑容，“如果这一年我没有学会英语的话，我也许会让你帮忙指路。”  
Michael敷衍地答应了，现在他需要关心的远比一年之后给Andriy在伦敦指路要麻烦得多。Bierhoff先生在明天晚上还约了他一起听Andriy的演出，然而Michael现在一点心情都没有。  
“你介意不介意陪我去吃晚餐，我知道现在吃晚餐可能有点早，但是明天晚上我有演出，就没时间体验一下法兰克福有什么好吃的了。”Andriy朝他笑了笑，Michael看得出来这个笑容有点勉强，或许Andriy看出了他现在的烦躁，当然，这明明白白地写在他的脸上。  
“我可不是土生土长的法兰克福人，对这个地方我了解的比你也多不了多少……但是如果你让我选的话，我觉得请你去吃意大利菜绝对没有错。”Michael摊了摊手，那些头痛依旧像影子一样黏在他的身上。

“这让我开始想念米兰了。”Andriy坐在Michael的对面，这家店面不大的意大利餐馆的老板似乎来自米兰，他盯着Michael身后那幅油画，油画上画的是米兰的街景。“欧洲巡演才刚开始一个月，我居然就开始想要回米兰了。”这个时候老板走了过来，递给Andriy一杯水，顺便用Michael听不懂的意大利语说了些什么。Andriy点了点头，现在Michael能够注意到，这个乌克兰人说的意大利语中还是或多或少带有一些俄语的影子。“这真让我惊讶，”等老板走后，Andriy换成了Michael能听懂的俄语，“他说他认识Paolo。”Michael有些不解，他不知道Andriy说的Paolo到底是谁，而坐在他对面的人喝了一口水，自顾自又说了起来，“不过这也很正常，几乎每一个在米兰生活过的人都知道Paolo。”  
“那你能不能体谅一下坐在你对面的这个人，他从来没有在米兰生活过。”Michael放下手里那张薄薄的菜单，他对意大利菜没有什么研究，准备听从Andriy的建议。“你说的Paolo是谁？”  
“哦，他几乎就是米兰城的标志，当你去了米兰你就知道了。”这个时候侍者把Michael刚刚点的酒拿了过来，“我想你们会有很多可以聊的，Paolo也做风险投资，也投资艺术方面，他还投资了米兰的球队。”  
“听起来是一个兴趣广泛的人。”Michael有些敷衍，他已经有些饿了，但是Andriy依旧在那里研究菜单。  
“是，我认识他很多年了，当我刚到米兰的时候就认识他了。米兰的媒体说他是米兰的‘教父’，说我是‘教父的情人’。”  
“看来意大利媒体还保持着复古的情怀，而英国的媒体只会用博眼球的词语来增加销量。”  
“说实话，我还挺喜欢他们的这种措辞的，虽然我的意大利语也没有那么好。”Andriy终于决定好了要点些什么，当那些意大利菜被端上来的时候，Michael觉得自己终于又重新活了过来。

“你和Miroslav谈过了？”  
“没有，他不接我的电话，我如果想找他谈一谈的话就只能去凯泽斯劳滕敲他家的门了。”Michael看着自己的手机屏幕，从昨天就开始的头痛到了今天不但没有丝毫的缓解，反而更加严重了起来。Bierhoff先生喝完了自己的那一杯咖啡，正在准备叫侍者再给他一杯新的咖啡。“我从来都不知道他在想些什么，他如果有什么意见，为什么不能直接和我说出来？”  
“有的时候你越是想知道他的一些‘秘密’，你就会离那些秘密越远。”  
Michael有些不解地看着Bierhoff先生，他们晚上还约了要一起去听Andriy的演出，“我只是觉得我需要去了解他，如果我都不能了解他在想什么，那……”  
“Micha，”Bierhoff先生打断了他没有说完的话，“他不是你投资的公司或者是什么其他的衍生品之类的，他是一个人，你不能总是以为你‘拥有’他。”这个时候另一杯咖啡被端了过来，Michael低头看了一眼自己那杯还没喝完一半的美式，他今天真的没什么心情和Bierhoff先生一起出来喝咖啡和听音乐会。“这一点我觉得你应该和Paolo Maldini一样，把你有限的精力放到更重要的事情上，比如你投资的那些期货现在怎么样了？”  
“Andriy昨天也跟我说过了这个Paolo Maldini。”Michael陈述了一遍事实，也喝了一小口早就冷了的咖啡。  
“就我所知，Paolo就从来不去过度干预Andriy的想法，我是不是可以说，你小时候在开姆尼茨的生活让你变成了一个轻微的‘控制狂’？”  
“如果你和Miroslav一起生活上一个月，你也会变成我这个样子的。”Michael已经彻底放弃了自己的那杯咖啡，刚才的那半杯冷咖啡让他的头痛更加剧烈了。  
“相信我，Micha，我见过比Miroslav的性格奇怪得多的人。而且我觉得这里面也有你自己的问题。”

 

从Oliver Bierhoff开始在博科尼大学学管理学开始，他就一直觉得帮自己朋友Marco van Basten的朋友Gullit卖演出票是他商业人生中最大的一个挑战，而这个挑战直到现在仍然没有结束。虽然现在Ruud Gullit先生已经是享誉全球的男高音，他的演出在评论家眼中几乎就是完美无缺，但是，每次Oliver都要发愁用什么样的广告才能拯救Ruud这凄惨的上座率。  
而当他开始和著名的商业大鳄Cesare Maldini先生合作之后，他逐渐意识到自己的挑战似乎又多了一个。他在读书的时候就曾经在无数案例中看到过Maldini的名字，在年轻的Bierhoff的想象中，这位Maldini先生的公司应该是经营的典范。在经过了几年的打拼之后，他那个拜Marco和他的朋友们在大学期间就让他帮忙卖演出门票、卖油画所赐的以艺术传播为主业的小公司终于有了起色，而Oliver也终于等到了和Maldini先生的公司合作的那一天。Maldini先生的公司现在已经交给了他的儿子Paolo打理，而这次最初的不能说算是合作的合作其实是Paolo Maldini先生的一个私人请求——他想委托Oliver帮他向Marco求购一幅画。  
Paolo Maldini曾经是他在博科尼的校友，两个人同一届但是并不是同学，Paolo Maldini的名字Oliver听说过，但是他和这位意大利人熟识是博科尼之后的事情了。  
“我不太清楚，Maldini先生，”，Oliver坐在Paolo Maldini对面的椅子上，他们两个在离Maldini的公司不远的一家咖啡馆喝咖啡，Paolo Maldini打断了他的话，“叫我Paolo，‘Maldini先生’总让我想起我的父亲，而我现在还远远不如他。”Oliver脸上挂着能够写进教科书的标准笑容，“好，Paolo，我不太清楚，你是van Basten先生的好友，你完全可以直接联系他而不是通过我来向他求购画作。”  
“我想买Marco画的那幅自画像，但是我如果直接去找他的话Demi还有Billy肯定会拿这件事嘲笑我一个星期。”年轻的Paolo有些无奈地盯着自己面前的那杯咖啡，“但是我真的想买一幅画来挂在我的办公室里，老爹的办公室里没什么装饰的东西我觉得整个房间就像是一个小型的大学教室。”  
Oliver在内心翻了一个白眼，但是他的职业素养告诉他自己不能在这位年轻的Maldini先生面前这么做，他以后还想和Maldini先生的公司合作，在这个节骨眼上没人会选择和钱过不去。于是Oliver的脸上还是挂着一个标准的笑容，“我会试着和Marco联系的，不过我不能保证他一定会把那幅画买给你，你知道，Marco这个人我们谁都不懂他。”

Paolo和Marco认识的时间并不算短，如果说把那一次在画廊的相遇当成是一切的开端的话。那个画廊离斯卡拉剧院并不远，当时还是博科尼大学管理学学生的Paolo在一个无聊的，而且不用去自己父亲的公司实习的午后闯进了这间画廊。这个地方像所有的博物馆、美术馆和画廊一样安静，如果闭上眼睛似乎就能听到那些画作呼吸亚麻籽油蒸气的声音。  
他盯着自己面前的那一幅画，还好这些油画并不是那些表现主义的作品。没有那些夸张的色块、线条和扭曲的表情。Paolo注视着画上的风景，他不知道这位画家画的是那里，但是他觉得自己能够闻到画上的运河所特有的那种潮湿的气味。  
“今天是展览的最后一天，明天这幅画就要被挂在别人的家里了。”一个声音从他身后传来，不大，但是足够清晰。Paolo把自己从沉浸的世界中拉出来，他转过身去，在他身后站着一个人，目光落在这幅画上，“你很幸运能够再看它一眼。”  
“对不起，”Paolo觉得自己有些失礼，“我不知道您就是……”他迅速地回头看了一眼油画旁边的标签，“这位Marco van Basten先生。”  
“我不是什么知名的画家，像米兰的卡拉瓦乔。”Marco露出了一个笑容，这个荷兰画家的意大利语说的几乎没有奇怪的口音。“抱歉让你听一个无聊的画家在这里自言自语，我只是想告诉你，你很幸运，Maldini先生已经买下了这幅画。”  
Paolo没有和这位画家说这幅画在今天之后将会挂在自己父亲的收藏室里，或者是父亲建立的博物馆的某一个展厅里。“您还会在米兰举办画展吗？”他有些小心翼翼地问着，如果这是这位画家在米兰的最后一个画展，他也就不准备告诉这位画家自己是另一个Maldini。  
“当然，我现在住在米兰，我觉得米兰比阿姆斯特丹能够带给我更多的灵感。”Marco的目光再一次落在那幅画上，“在我年轻的时候我画过很多阿姆斯特丹的风景，不过现在我更喜欢托斯卡纳和伦巴第的风景。”他略微停顿了一下，打量了一下站在那里的Paolo。“我猜你还是个学生，我下周三在博科尼大学给那些学艺术管理的学生们讲艺术史，我猜是他们的校长终于意识到了艺术管理不仅仅是有关商业，还有关艺术。”  
“我能知道您准备在周三的时候讲些什么吗，恰巧我是博科尼大学的学生，只不过我和艺术并没有什么缘分。”  
“在文艺复兴起源的地方讲文艺复兴并不是什么明智的事情，”Marco笑了笑，“所以我准备讲尼德兰画派，虽然我觉得自己对20世纪初期的艺术史更感兴趣一些，但是几乎所有人都让我去讲尼德兰画派，就好像一个荷兰人不讲尼德兰画派就是什么天大的罪过一样。”

Paolo没跟任何人提起自己在那个午后去了那一间画廊，第二天他仍然像前一天在学校的图书馆呆了一天一样来到自己父亲的公司实习，同样是实习生的Billy和Demi凑过来问他要不要喝咖啡，然后Billy递给他一杯淡而无味的咖啡，就像是一杯泡了旧抹布的水。“下周五晚上本来我和Billy想要约你去Party的，Billy投资的股票赚了点小钱，他想要把这些钱都挥霍了。”Demi扒在他的椅子背上对Paolo说，而Billy做了一个无可奈何的表情。“但是我们听说你的老爹要在美术馆办个什么展览的开幕式，我猜你肯定跑不了。”  
“我倒是希望老爷子能饶了我，我对艺术真的没什么兴趣。”刚说完这句话Paolo就意识到自己是在说谎，昨天下午他刚刚去参观了一个画廊的展览，并且答应那个从阿姆斯特丹来的画家去听他在博科尼大学的讲座。眼尖的Demi从他放在桌子上的一沓报纸下面抽出一个露出一个角的参观券，“说谎不是什么好习惯，Paolo，你昨天下午去看画展为什么不叫我和Billy一起去？”  
“昨天无聊的时候去的。”  
“你可是连你老爹的美术馆都不愿意去的人，你会突发奇想去画廊？”  
“我昨天是真的很无聊。”Paolo已经放弃了让Demi相信自己只是在一个无聊的午后去看了一场同样无聊的画展。两个无聊的事情叠加在一起是会变得有趣还是更加无聊，这一点Paolo没有答案。  
“要是你下次再无聊了，我们可以一起去湖边划船喂鸭子。”Billy好心地提出了这样一个在Paolo看来更加无聊的建议，而Demi把那张印着昨天日期的参观券放回到Paolo的桌子上，顺手拍了拍他的肩膀，“Paolo，如果你的约会对象有参观画廊这种高雅的兴趣爱好的话，我们是不会嘲笑你的。”  
Paolo选择不去相信Demi说的话，他还没有天真到会相信自己的好友会放过这样一个绝佳的，嘲笑自己的机会的。

周三的时候Paolo在教室的后排找了一个座位，他毕竟不是艺术管理专业的学生，对艺术的热情也十分有限，他不能保证自己在听讲座的时候不会睡着。周三本来应该是他在公司实习的时间，然而他和Demi还有Billy扯了一个谎说自己在学校里有一个重要的研讨课，让他们两个帮他请假。他从Demi半信半疑的眼光里看出来自己的好友绝对会在下一个工作日的时候把他问个底朝天，然而周四他不需要去公司实习，而周五他又要陪老爹去参加美术馆的活动。这就意味着他只会在下周一见到Demi，而Paolo相信在经过了这么多天之后，Demi早就有了新的嘲笑他的点子。  
Marco站在讲台上，身后是投影机投射出来的一幅巨大的画作，Paolo猜那是巴别塔。但是他坐在座位上，迷迷糊糊地想着有关巴别塔的传说，他现在相信了神毁灭巴别塔的故事，因为他觉得自己根本就听不懂Marco在讲什么，就好像这位画家用的是他不懂的荷兰语。  
这是他和Marco在一周内的第二次见面，而第三次则是在周五的晚上。Paolo有些拘谨地站在自己的父母旁边，听着自己的父亲和一些他不认识的人说一些他听不懂的话。  
“没想到又见到你了，上周我说错了一点，那不是你最后一次见到那幅画，Paolo。”  
Paolo有些惊讶地看着站在他面前的Marco，对方穿的有些随意，比起会场里那些衣着正式的商人们看起来更像是一个艺术家。他惊讶Marco知道自己的名字，也许他的父亲已经把自己的名字告诉了这位画家。  
“我去听了您的讲座，但是我承认我没有听懂。”  
“尼德兰画派是一个无聊的话题，我并没有责备你的意思，Paolo，还有，请叫我Marco，我不是你的老师也不是你的长辈。”  
年轻的Maldini还是有些拘谨，他犹豫了一下还是决定不和自己面前这位画家继续讨论有关尼德兰画派或者是那场讲座的事情，因为他的确对于这些东西没有任何的了解和兴趣。“我并不是很经常来美术馆，我父亲对于艺术的热情比我高的多。”Paolo回头看了一眼正在那里和其他不知道是画家还是雕塑家还是摄影师的人聊天的老Maldini，露出了一个勉强的笑容。  
“但是我记得那天我是在画廊里看见你的，你在看那幅Maldini先生买下来的画。”  
Marco的这句话让Paolo之前的努力都变成了杯子里的香槟气泡，他慌忙地从旁边的桌子上抓了一杯香槟，这些昂贵的浅色饮料的味道在这一刻已经变的不那么重要。Marco的目光转向了放在美术馆一层正中央的那个巨大的雕塑上，这让Paolo紧张的心情稍微放松了下来。“我想知道你是什么时候开始来到米兰的？”  
“几年前，和我的朋友们一起。”Marco回过头来，而Paolo并不知道Marco说的这些朋友们到底是谁，“荷兰是个更适合做生意的地方。”  
Cesare Maldini过来打断了他们两个的谈话，“年轻人们，我很抱歉打扰了你们愉快的谈话，”Paolo把自己手里的香槟杯子放回到桌子上，他没有发现自己在把杯子放回去的时候杯子里剩下的酒洒出了一点。“我想我还是需要正式地介绍一下，Paolo，我的儿子，现在在投资部门实习。Marco van Basten，荷兰画家，我很有幸能邀请Marco帮我画一幅画。”  
“实际上我已经见过Paolo了，”Marco似乎不想把一切搞得这么正式，“所以我们之后还会有很多见面机会的，只要Cesare先生你不给我们的年轻人安排太多的加班就好。”  
“这可不是我一个人能决定的，”Cesare Maldini笑了笑，没有注意到他的儿子有些涨红的脸，“他还年轻，还有许多需要学习。”

老爹说的没错，Paolo坐在自己的办公桌后面，盯着自己面前这些密密麻麻的数字头疼，他还有很多需要学习，不仅仅在公司里，还在任何地方。Demi过来朝他做了一个鬼脸，Paolo吐了下舌头作为回应，“你们两个多大了，是不是刚刚上幼儿园？”Billy拿着一沓新的文件丢在Paolo的桌子上，“我有一个好消息要告诉你们两个。”  
“是你的股票又涨了吗？”Demi跑过来搂住了Billy的肩膀，“上次没叫上Paolo，这次一定要叫上他。”  
“不是，”Billy把Demi挂在自己脖子上的胳膊拿开，故意装作一幅郑重其事的样子清了清嗓子，“Baresi先生说我可以转正了。”  
“天啊Billy，我什么时候可以转正啊！”  
“谁知道。”Billy给了Demi一个白眼，“不过Paolo你不要担心转正的事情，反正过几年这个公司都是你的。”他装模作样地拍了拍Paolo的肩膀，Demi也学他的样子在“未来的”上司肩膀上拍了拍，“不过Paolo我想知道一件事，”Demi的语气已经透露出了他的想法绝对不是什么好事，“你确定你以后回留在投资这边而不是去接班你老爹的美术馆？”Paolo认命地想要把自己埋在桌子上的那堆文件里，这样他就不用回答Demi的这个问题，“你最近去美术馆的次数可是有点多。”  
“我只是想了解老爹除了投资部门之外还会在以后丢给我什么烂摊子。”Paolo给自己找了这样一个连他自己都说服不了的理由，Demi朝他撇了撇嘴，“我觉得你还是应该请Marco先去喝咖啡，然后去看一场你不会睡着的电影，最后再去吃晚餐。而不是你现在每天往你老爹的美术馆跑，你每天都去也不一定每天都能碰见Marco啊。”  
“Demi我去美术馆不是……”  
Demi露出了一个“你懂”的表情，这个时候出来拯救Paolo的是Billy，“好了，我们还是讨论一下晚上去什么地方狂欢一下，为了我终于转正了。”不过Paolo还是没有逃脱所谓的厄运，因为下一秒Billy就宣布了今天晚上要Paolo来买单。而当Paolo刚刚要表达自己的不满的时候，Demi耸了耸肩，“Paolo你还是别请Marco去喝咖啡看电影了，你应该直接晚上去敲他家的门。”这句话成功地让Paolo接受了自己晚上买单的命运，在Billy和Demi面前，他还能有什么选择呢？

“你能不能把老爹画成毕加索画的那种风格？”Paolo想了一会儿，发现自己知道的画家实在是太有限了，他在心里希望Marco不要发现自己是在故意找一个能聊的话题，“我觉得一个抽象的老爹的画像适合摆在我的办公桌上。”  
“Cesare先生不会高兴的。”Marco把铅笔放到一边，他没有在画那幅Cesare Maldini的画像，而是在速写本上随手画一些Paolo也不知道是什么含义的涂鸦。“他给我的报酬十分可观，我可不想得罪了我的顾客。”  
“你卖出过最贵的一幅画是什么？”这个问题刚说出口Paolo就有些后悔了，他不应该和一个艺术家谈论这种和金钱有关的话题的。Marco坐在他对面的一把扶手椅里思考了一会儿，“Beckenbauer先生买下的那幅Johan的画像，我觉得那幅画卖五十万美元确实是太贵了。”Marco从自己的抽屉里翻出了一个相册，从里面抽出了一张画的照片，“Johan Cruyff，在某种方面上他是我的老师。”Paolo接过了那张照片，照片上的油画是一幅大提琴手的画像，漂亮的光影即使在照片上也能被显现出来。“我根据他年轻时候的照片还有他的演出录像画了这幅画，Beckenbauer先生在画还没有完成的时候就画了五十万美元买下了它。现在它应该在Beckenbauer先生的艺术基金会里。”  
“那如果我要找你画一幅画的话，是不是我需要像Billy一样去投资一支会赚钱的股票？”Paolo有些自嘲地说，眼睛依旧盯着自己手里那幅Marco的画的照片。Marco没有马上回答，他从桌上拿起了自己的铅笔和速写本，在令人窒息的沉默中只有铅笔的笔尖在纸上划过的声音显得震耳欲聋，Marco从速写本上把那一张纸撕下来，递给Paolo。年轻的Maldini发现那是一张用铅笔画成的自己的小小画像。  
“一起去喝一杯咖啡怎么样，下个月之后我就没有这么多时间在美术馆或者其他地方闲逛了。”Paolo说的是事实，下个月之后他要正式到老爹的公司去上班，学生的生活已经离他越来越远了。“我已经能想到以后和Billy还有Demi一起加班的生活了。”  
“我相信未来会有一天，你会成为Cesare Maldini先生那样成功的商人，还是说你其实想成为像我一样的一个艺术家？”  
“还是商人吧，我觉得我这辈子都没有什么机会成为一个艺术家了。”Paolo把那小小的速写放到自己的包里，“所以，一杯咖啡？”  
“我觉得这是一个好主意。”

那幅小小的肖像一直被Paolo放在自己的办公桌上，他为此还特意咨询了美术馆的工作人员，如何好好保存一幅铅笔画。工作人员帮他找了一个合适的小相框把那幅速写放在里面，Paolo知道这看起来有点傻，把自己的画像放在自己的办公桌上。Demi在Paolo把这个相框摆到自己桌子上的第一天给了他一个意味深长的眼神，“所以你有没有请Marco van Basten先生去看电影吃晚餐，顺便再把他送回工作室？”Demi看着那幅画，Paolo知道Demi和自己一样，对艺术都是门外汉。“没有，Marco回阿姆斯特丹了，他说乌得勒支让他回去教艺术，他就回去了。”他坐在自己的办公桌后面，Marco和他说这个决定的时候他没有说什么，那天的咖啡不错，米兰的天气也很不错，一切看起来都很好。  
“出于人道主义关怀的因素，我决定今天晚上请你吃晚餐。”Demi夸张地走到Paolo身后给了他一个拥抱，顺便揉乱了他的发型，这成功地引起了Paolo的不满，“可怜的Paolo，你要知道我和Billy永远是你加班的好伙伴。”  
“你们两个加班，不要拉上我，我还要回家睡觉。”Billy的声音从他的办公桌的方向传来，而Demi也终于放过了Paolo的头发，“抱歉，Paolo，我觉得这挺遗憾的。”Demi不知道为什么说了这么一句话，Paolo有些不解地看着他，而Demi只是回到了自己的座位上继续工作。

 

“我没以为你会把这幅画挂在家里。”Oliver受Paolo的邀请去他家喝一杯咖啡，他注意到了在客厅旁的走廊上挂着的那幅油画，Marco van Basten的自画像。“你当初跟我说你的办公室里缺少装饰品。”  
“但是我觉得这幅画应该挂在家里。”Paolo拿着一个咖啡壶从厨房里出来，这是他自己一个人住的公寓，他的老爹在把公司的烂摊子交给他之后就去风景好的地方颐养天年了。“Demi和Billy说我应该把老爹的画像挂在办公室里，这样我就不会把公司经营到破产。”他坐到Oliver的对面，给他倒了一杯咖啡。“我希望能让老爹的美术馆还有音乐厅和你的公司进行合作，我知道你的公司在策展方面具有非常专业的水平。”  
“这是要还这一幅画的人情吗，Paolo？”Oliver笑着回过头去看那幅被Paolo挂在墙上的油画，他还记得自己到阿姆斯特丹去见Marco的时候Marco那有些惊讶的表情。“Marco其实问过我，为什么你不去自己找他买这幅画。”  
“我不知道……”他停顿了一下，看了一眼自己的手表，“今天晚上Berlusconi先生要和我谈关于米兰音乐节的事，我觉得你应该和我一起去。而且他还跟我说明天晚上要邀请我去听一个东欧来的歌手的演出，当然，我也需要你跟我一起去。”  
“我是你的合作伙伴，不是你的秘书，Paolo Maldini先生。”Oliver有些无奈地喝完了这杯Maldini家的咖啡，这杯咖啡不知道会值多少钱。  
“但是你是我在艺术投资领域的合作伙伴。这些都和艺术相关。”  
Oliver甚至开始怀念帮Ruud卖票的时光了。


	2. Chapter 2

“Andriy什么时候回来？”Demi没有敲门就走进了他上司Paolo的办公室里，顺手把两个信封丢在他的桌子上，“我觉得我好久都没有见到Andriy了。”  
“今天晚上。”Paolo撕开那两个信封，其中一个是邀请函，邀请他参加某个无聊的会议，另一个是他订阅的美术馆展览信息。“但是今天晚上我没时间去机场，所以我让Pippo替我去。”  
“这件事你不能怪我，不是我安排你加班的。”Demi摊了摊手，即使他现在已经是公司的高层但是他有些时候表现得还是像很多年前的那个实习生。“我觉得Andriy还是希望你去接他回米兰的，虽然Pippo和他是朋友但是也许Pippo晚上也有其他的安排？”  
“他没别的安排，我已经问过他了，他说他很乐意去接Andriy回来，顺便要去一家新开的餐厅。Pippo已经从我这里拿走了五百欧的补助，算是他‘在个人时间帮上司加班’的精神赔偿。”  
“你有没有觉得Pippo只是想敲诈你而已？”Demi毫不客气地坐在了Paolo办公室的沙发上，顺手咬了一口放在旁边的保鲜盒里的苹果，他猜测这是Paolo给自己准备的加班晚餐。Paolo看了他一眼，像是在责备他吃了自己的晚餐一样，Demi依旧毫不在意地吃完了那个盒子里的一个比较大的苹果。“Paolo你应该提高一下你加班时候的生活质量，如果哪天你加班加太多过劳死了，这对我们来说都是一个莫大的损失。”他故做正经地数着自己的手指，“第一，Billy将被迫接手你的烂摊子而成为下一个潜在的过劳死人员；第二，Pippo得照顾你的情人Andriy，陪他去世界各地演出，这样一来他和Bobo也许会分手，公司的财务将缺少人手；第三，你的老爹将会非常，非常，非常伤心他失去了这样一个‘优秀的’儿子。”  
“你到底想对我说什么，Demi？”Paolo索性放下了自己手头的工作，饶有兴趣地看着坐在那里明目张胆打扰自己办公的Demi。  
“我觉得你今天晚上应该去接Andriy，他这几个月一直在各地演出，刚回到米兰他一定希望自己第一眼就能看到你。”  
“Andriy又不是什么十几岁的小孩子，我给他打过电话了，他说如果我要加班的话他可以自己坐出租车回家。”  
Demi拿起那个保鲜盒里的另一个苹果朝Paolo的方向丢了过去，Paolo伸手抓住了那个有些凉的苹果，这是他仅有的加班晚餐了。Demi叹了口气，走到他旁边，盯着他桌子上那个已经有些旧了的相框，里面的铅笔速写还没有开始褪色。“时间过的真快，我还记得你当时不来实习去听van Basten先生的讲座。”Demi看着Paolo有些吃惊的表情，随即补了一句，“这是van Basten先生告诉我的。”Paolo做了个无可奈何的手势，“但是现在我要为公司负责，我不是实习生了。如果我现在翘班了，公司倒闭了怎么办？”  
“你说的对，公司如果倒闭了，我和Billy就得到别的地方去找工作了。”Demi放下了那个相框，这已经多少年过去了，他有些记不清楚了，“不过Andriy那么喜欢你，现在对于他来说你是他在米兰的家人，他理应在回家的时候见到的是你而不是Pippo，虽然我相信Pippo会带他去吃一顿非常好的晚餐的。”

Demi离开他的办公室的时候Paolo看了一眼自己的手表，如果从莫斯科飞到米兰的航班没有晚点的话，现在Pippo应该已经在机场接到了Andriy。他随便擦了擦Demi给他的那个苹果，咬了一口，他承认当Andriy不在的这几个月来，自己的生活水平已经下降到了他认识Andriy之前的水准。当然，Paolo一般把这归咎于自己忘我的加班和不规律的生活，当回到家里的生活和在办公室里没有什么两样的时候，没有人会想要回家。有的时候Demi和Billy会在他加班结束之后带他去吃迟到的晚餐，这已经很不错了，他没觉得生活有多糟糕。  
“我看到Pippo了，我们准备晚餐之后就回家。”Paolo刚看两眼Demi给他的季度报告，他的手机就响了一下，Andriy给他发了一条信息，他停下手里的工作，回复了一条之后接着继续看季度报告。Pippo会选一家米兰最贵的餐厅，Paolo早就知道Pippo会这么做，即使这位CFO自己对于食物极其挑剔甚至只吃一只手数得过来的菜，但是在招待别人这方面他绝对不会省钱，尤其这晚餐还是别人买单的时候。  
加班似乎永远不会有尽头，Paolo把今天加班的任务完成的时候整个这一层楼里就只剩下他一个人了。他合上电脑，叹了口气，现在已经是晚上两点钟，回家的话Andriy应该已经睡了。  
当他回到家的时候，所有的灯都关着，这证实了他的想法。Paolo把车停进车库，用他能做到最轻的动作把门打开，Andriy的外套挂在门后，这让他感到一点欣慰，至少现在家里和办公室里有了一些区别。  
“我不知道你回来了，Pippo说你在公司加班，我以为你回来的话我会知道的。”  
Andriy在早上把他叫了起来，他一个人窝在楼下会客厅的沙发里，咖啡的香味窜进他的鼻子。“昨天晚上回来的时候已经太晚了。”Paolo揉了揉自己的眼睛，现在他觉得自己急需一杯咖啡，他的血液中咖啡因含量严重不足。“我不想打扰你睡觉。”  
“你让我想起我刚来到米兰的时候，我那个时候在晚上打扰了你一个星期。”Andriy从厨房里拿了两杯咖啡出来，把其中一杯递给还坐在沙发里的一家之主。“我想念家里的咖啡，也许下次演出的时候我应该带上家里的咖啡豆。”  
“在你下次演出之前，你有足够的时间在家里煮咖啡。”  
“也许我只是想家了。”  
Paolo把咖啡放到一旁，站起来给了Andriy一个很久没有过的拥抱。“你是想念基辅了吗？”他这么问着，Andriy的金色头发蹭着他的脸，“你知道我说的家是米兰。”他得到了这样的回答。“你在刚来米兰的时候可不是这么说的，我还记得你在晚上说你想家。”  
“现在米兰是我的家。”

和Andriy的相识在Paolo的记忆里并不是一件非常特别的事情。Berlusconi先生在米兰音乐节开幕之前邀请他去共进晚餐，顺便商量米兰音乐节的赞助方面的问题。这是Berlusconi的作风，Paolo盯着那份邀请函的时候想，这位政客喜爱美食，美酒，还有美丽的人。  
“你应该跟我一起去，毕竟我对艺术了解的不多。”他在喝咖啡的时候这样对来和他商量合作事宜的Oliver Bierhoff说，Oliver放下手中的咖啡，看了Paolo一眼。“我记得你钢琴弹的不错，但是你总是说你对艺术没有兴趣。”  
“我会弹钢琴和我对艺术感兴趣之间没有必然的联系，就像我不知道你作为一个成功的商人，是不是真的对经商感兴趣？”  
Oliver没有回答，只是把自己的那杯咖啡喝完了。  
“我来介绍一下，这是Andriy，米兰音乐节邀请的演出嘉宾。” Berlusconi旁边坐着一个有着金色头发的年轻人，Paolo看着看起来还是有些拘谨的Andriy，想着也许他就是明天Berlusconi先生邀请自己去看的演出的主角。“Paolo Maldini，”他站起来和Andriy握了一下手，“我很期待明天晚上你的演出。”Paolo注意到Andriy的脸上浮现出了一个微笑，然而这个笑容却没有在他脸上停留多长时间。  
他承认Andriy是一个有才华的艺术家，Andriy的表演带给他的感觉就像他在多年前在画廊里看到的Marco的画展时一样。于是Paolo在第二天又订了Andriy演出的票，这一次他选择带着Billy和Demi一起来。  
“你明天晚上还要去参加米兰音乐节的鸡尾酒会，你确定你这几天不会过劳死？”Demi在开车送Paolo和Billy回各自的家的时候，经过一个红灯，他回头问了坐在后座的Paolo，他的上司都快在路上睡着了。  
“只要公司不让我加班，我觉得我就还能活着。”Paolo迷迷糊糊地回答，他觉得如果再不到家的话，自己真的很有可能在Demi的车上就这么睡着了。  
让Paolo感到欣慰的是，Demi和Billy替他分担了很多公司里的工作，让Paolo有时间去处理Berlusconi先生给他安排的米兰音乐节的活动。没有人敢得罪Berlusconi，尤其是当公司还想获得政府合作的时候。Paolo在本质上并不喜欢这种活动，不过比起那次在美术馆里的酒会，这么多年来他已经学会了如何应付这些活动。Berlusconi先生提供了绝妙的香槟，Paolo给自己拿了一杯，只不过没有人过来和他谈论尼德兰画派。  
“我看到了你昨天送给我的花，谢谢你Maldini先生，那些花束很漂亮。”Andriy走到他的旁边，手里像他一样拿着一杯Berlusconi先生的香槟。“我很高兴你喜欢它们。”  
“我相信没有人会不喜欢那些花。”Paolo有些惊讶，他不知道Andriy作为一个乌克兰人，可以说还算流利的意大利语。“我想这是我连续第四天见到你。”Andriy的深色眼睛看着他，这和那天在晚餐的时候坐在Berlusconi先生旁边的那个拘谨的Andriy不一样，Paolo也不知道到底哪个才是真正的他。  
“如果你喜欢那些花束的话，我可以每天都送你一束。”他看到Andriy的眼睛中流露出的那一点欣喜，“我不知道你喜欢什么颜色的，红色，还是白色。”  
“每天都收到你送的花束，我相信下个星期我的房间就会被各种各样的鲜花堆满了。”  
“我希望Berlusconi先生给你安排了一个足够大的房间。”  
他和Andriy的谈话被Berlusconi先生打断了，这位政客的致辞和往常一样让人提不起任何兴趣。Paolo看着Andriy给自己又拿了一杯香槟，他不知道这已经是这个晚上的第多少杯了。他低头看了一眼自己手里那半杯没有喝完的香槟，他已经过了用香槟来打发无聊时间的年纪了，而Andriy还没有。  
“需要我送你回家吗？”  
Andriy的脸上稍微有些泛红，Paolo猜测这是拜Berlusconi先生的香槟所赐。他不认为Andriy会拒绝，但是他也没有十足的把握Andriy会答应。他们已经走出了举办酒会的大厅，米兰的夜晚比起白天还是有些凉。Andriy站在低一阶的台阶上，抬头看着站在他面前的Paolo，“我知道这有些唐突，但是你不请我回家去喝一杯咖啡吗？”  
“现在已经很晚了，我怕你会晚上睡不着。”  
“我现在晚上没法好好睡着，我觉得我有些想家。”Andriy看着他，夜晚的风吹乱了他金色的头发，“所以我不介意多一杯咖啡。”  
一杯咖啡不应该属于晚上，Paolo没有在晚上喝咖啡的习惯。“我的父亲也喜欢把他收集的一些东西摆在家里，”Andriy坐在客厅的沙发上，手里拿着一杯咖啡，“不过他是个军人，我的家里没有那么多好看的画。”  
“我是不是需要给你讲睡前故事，我觉得你已经过了听睡前故事的年纪了。”  
Andriy露出了一个笑容，他放下手里的咖啡，“你能陪我睡吗，”他看着Paolo，“就当作我还需要一个睡前故事。”

一个睡前故事还不是全部，自从Andriy在这个夜晚闯入他的生活之后，Paolo就发现Andriy如同已经来临的秋日一样充斥了他生活的每个角落。Andriy说他喜欢米兰，这座城市和他的家乡基辅是如此不同，但是在Paolo的家里他又能莫名地找到在家里的感觉。这是矛盾的，Paolo有的时候会在晚上这样想，他靠着一个舒服的靠垫，在这种时候他可不想看什么Demi给他的报表或者文件，于是他找了一本他从来没有读完的书，Andriy早就睡着了，Paolo不知道Andriy在梦里是不是会看到基辅的秋天。  
没有演出的时候Andriy偶尔会呆在他的家里研究Paolo从来没有见过的俄罗斯菜，也会在早上的时候给他做简单的早饭。Demi在午餐的时候盯着Paolo看了几乎一分钟，然后煞有介事地对着Billy宣布Paolo绝对胖了，Billy听到之后放下自己的叉子，坐到Paolo对面看着他，直到Paolo感觉自己被看得有些发毛得时候Billy赞同了Demi的观点。“Paolo，我不知道你最近都吃了些什么，”Billy拿起叉子翻了翻自己面前的意大利面，“不过我还是建议你少吃高热量的俄罗斯奶油烤杂拌，那些东欧食物就像化肥一样。”  
Paolo觉得自己的耳朵红了，他从来没跟Billy和Demi说过Andriy在给他做晚餐。于是他假装对公司餐厅今天中午提供的三文鱼意大利面产生了及其浓厚的兴趣，并且在内心中绝望地期待Billy和Demi不要发现自己窘迫的样子。“Andriy问过我你喜欢吃什么，于是我就告诉他你什么都吃。”Demi揭晓了问题的答案，“我觉得你应该多带他去你喜欢的餐厅，米兰有那么多餐厅，你为什么要让Andriy来做晚饭呢？”  
“我没有‘让他’做晚餐，当我下班回家的时候晚饭就已经准备好了。”Paolo放弃了研究自己面前的三文鱼意面，Demi对着他摇了摇手指，“我以为你已经过了让我和Billy教你如何正确对待自己的情人的年纪了，但是残酷的事实告诉我们你仍然需要我们的教导。”  
“Andriy不是我的情人。”  
“得了吧Paolo，他现在住在你的家里，你几乎去看了他在米兰所有的演出，而且现在你吃奶油烤杂拌吃得最起码胖了三公斤。”Demi吃完了属于他的那一份午餐，而Paolo面前那份意面却还没怎么动过，他觉得自己的午餐已经被Demi和Billy彻底毁了，现在他需要期待的只有晚上回到家之后Andriy会给他准备怎样的晚餐。  
“听我说，Demi，Andriy真的只是住在我家里而已。”  
“你应该看看媒体是怎么写的，Paolo，Andriy是个歌手，媒体也许不会盯着你看，但是媒体是会盯着他看的。”  
Demi的话让他有些惊讶，Paolo承认自己不是一个爱看娱乐板块新闻的人，对于他来说，媒体上有用的信息只有财经和政治板块，而后者也是为前者服务的。当他下班的时候他去报刊亭给自己买了一份他之前从来不会看的报纸，娱乐版的确像Demi说的那样，刊登了知名歌手和Maldini的所谓“恋情”，配的图片是他在某一次看完Andriy的演出之后和Andriy一起走出音乐厅的照片。  
Paolo不知道Andriy会不会看到这些报道，这让他有些害怕。他在慌乱中打开了自己车的音响，而他已经忘了自己什么时候在车里放了Andriy的唱片。  
“今天Demi和Billy说我看起来绝对胖了三公斤。”Paolo回到家的时候，Andriy正在把做好的土豆火腿沙拉放到盘子里，他回过头来看着站在门口的Paolo，仔细地打量了一会儿，“他们说的没错，你看起来是比我刚认识你的时候胖了一点。”  
“然后Billy和Demi就说是你给我做的晚餐太好了，他们说我应该在公司加一个星期的班，吃一个星期苹果当晚餐。”  
“在你经历那样的悲惨生活之前，你能坐下来吃饭了吗？”Andriy摆好了最后一个勺子，Paolo发誓他闻到了红菜汤的味道。  
“我还有一件事想说，”Paolo坐到桌子边，他面前的盘子里堆满了土豆火腿沙拉，他猜想自己如果每天都吃这些高热量的东欧菜的话，过不了多久自己就会成为Alessandro那样的身材，“我今天看了报纸，”他小心翼翼地选择着自己的措辞，因为他也不知道什么样的话是对的，什么样的话是错的，“我希望你不要太在意那些报纸上的流言。”  
“报纸上说我是你的新任情人。”Andriy放下自己手里的餐具，他坐在Paolo的对面，深色的眼睛盯着Paolo，“你觉得从明天起，我当你的情人怎么样？”

Paolo承认，Andriy并不是他养在家里的基辅夜莺，虽然这是媒体给Andriy的昵称，但是Paolo认为自己给了Andriy极大的自由。他不会把Andriy关在家里，或者让Andriy的生活里只剩下自己或者演出。早上的时候他会得到Andriy的一杯咖啡和一个吻，乌克兰人已经放弃了在家里给他做那些高热量的东欧菜，而改学了很多意大利风格的食物，Paolo猜这是Billy教给他的。  
“我下下个星期开始要去巡演。”Andriy拿着一杯咖啡，站在餐厅的门口，Paolo停下自己的早餐，“对不起，我忘了……”他有些愧疚，公司最近的事情太多，他已经连续好几天都在公司里加班了。“我可以请几天假，我们去科莫湖旁边住一周吧，顺便去看看老爹。”  
“Billy和Demi会不高兴的。”Andriy把咖啡杯堆进水槽里，顺手又拿走了Paolo面前那个已经空了的杯子，“我马上就会回来，巡演不是很久……”  
“我记得你的巡演一般都是几个月。”他吃完了自己的那份早餐，这意味着接下来他就要继续在公司里工作，加班。“公司里还有Pippo和Sandro，他们会帮我处理的。”  
“三个月，我这次要去东欧的很多地方。”  
“回不回基辅，你应该不会想家了吧。”  
Andriy过去给了Paolo一个拥抱，“现在我的家是米兰，”这让Paolo有些惊讶，“我会想你的。”Andriy在他的怀里闷闷地说。  
Demi在看到Paolo给他的休假申请的时候翻了一个白眼，“我会诅咒你的，绝对。”他把那张纸丢到一边，“你为什么非得在现在休假，你不知道这样我和Billy也许会过劳死吗？”Paolo做了一个“抱歉”的手势，但是得来了Demi在空中挥舞的拳头。  
“没办法，Andriy下下个星期就要去巡演了，我觉得我需要多花一些时间来和他在一起。”  
“听起来很有道理，但是你之前在不需要加班的时候怎么没想起来休假。”Demi拿走了Paolo放在桌子上的那一个相框，里面装着Marco很多年之前给他画的速写，“希望你别把所有的事情都拖的太晚。”他丢下这么一句，回到自己桌子那里去接着工作了。Paolo看了一眼被Demi放回去的相框，它已经在那里摆了很长时间了。

“你的父亲跟我说你会弹钢琴。”Andriy看着开车的Paolo，突然说了这么一句，他们在去科莫湖畔的度假屋的路上顺便去看了一眼老Cesare，老人家在湖的另一畔有自己的度假屋。老人在Andriy和Paolo进屋的时候给了两个人一人一个脸颊上的吻，“我刚煮好咖啡，”Cesare摆了摆手，Paolo在刚进门的时候就闻到了咖啡的味道，这让他一瞬间有一种自己还是要在父亲身边要糖吃的那个小孩子的错觉，“Paolo你去厨房里把咖啡壶拿过来，Andriy你应该过来看看这边的风景，我猜Paolo在米兰城区住的地方可没有这样的景色。”  
“我觉得米兰城已经很美了。”  
“您应该去听一场Andriy的演出，”Paolo把咖啡壶拿到了外面的露台上，给坐在椅子上的两个人一人一杯刚煮好的咖啡，“不过要等Andriy巡演回来了。”  
“如果我是你的话，我就会陪着他去巡演。”Cesare喝了一口咖啡，回头看着站在自己旁边的Paolo，“我不忍心和他分开这么久。”  
“Andriy需要自由，他不是我养在家里的小夜莺。”Paolo低下头来给了Andriy一个吻，这个吻里还有一点点咖啡的味道。  
“但是我已经好久没有弹过钢琴了。”Paolo回答的时候车正好转了一个弯，科莫湖的风光在这个弯道之后铺展在他们的眼前。Andriy透过车窗看着科莫湖和湖水身后的山脉，“不如你跟我一起去巡演吧，我也许会需要一个钢琴伴奏。”  
“观众们不会买账的，”Paolo笑了笑，他承认自己已经很久没有弹过钢琴了，比起钢琴琴键，他现在更熟悉的是电脑的键盘。“如果你想听的话，等你回来的时候我可以只弹给你一个人听。”  
“你可是做出了不少的承诺，在我回来之后。”  
“我不觉得自己是一个会食言的人。”

“你是不是忘了什么事？”Paolo坐在他在米兰城区家里的沙发上，Billy在他临回家的时候还是不忘塞给他两份公司的文件，Andriy坐到他的旁边，头靠在他的肩上。“你说过等我回来之后会给我弹钢琴的。”Andriy故意捏了捏他的手指，“我记得你说过你不是一个会食言的人。”  
“钢琴在老爹家里，周末的时候我们去看老爹的时候怎么样？”他回过头来吻了一下Andriy，“老爹很喜欢你。”  
“我签了一个新的合同，明年一年在伦敦驻演，还有半年时间在伦敦的工作室准备新的唱片。”  
沉默的变成了Paolo，他发现自己一个字都看不进去，Billy交给他的任务看起来是没法完成了。“一年的驻演，”他重复了一遍，“我会想你的。”  
“Roman邀请我去伦敦驻演，这次驻演的合同我可能三年都挣不出来。”他摇了摇Paolo的胳膊，“我就不用去那么多地方巡演了。”  
“需要我去伦敦陪你吗？”  
“我觉得我会在伦敦认识新的朋友，但是我会想家，就像以前一样。”

 

在伦敦遇见Andriy不在Michael的计划之中，但也不是意料之外的事情。Michael在金融码头附近的一家餐厅外面碰到了Andriy，一个绝对不属于这个区域的人。Andriy试图把自己打扮的像一个普通的，在金融码头工作的白领，而不是在台上演出的歌手。看到Andriy的时候Michael刚刚吃完自己的晚餐准备去加班，他的公司有太多的事情需要他去处理，他的手里还拿着一大杯咖啡。“Micha！”他听见有人喊他，然后顺着声音的方向看过去，Andriy站在餐厅外面，随意穿着一件深色的外套，脖子上系着黑色的围巾，朝他挥手。  
“没想到在这里能遇见你，”Michael向着Andriy的方向走过去，乌克兰人脸上挂着一个好看的笑容，他的手揣在口袋里，看着Michael拿着咖啡杯走过来，“我是说，我以为你会在音乐厅这样的地方而不是金融码头。”  
“Roman请我吃晚餐，但是他下午有会，我不想让他把晚餐拖到那么远所以我就到金融码头这边来了。”Andriy看了一眼Michael手里拿着的咖啡杯，“你晚上还要加班？”  
“是，公司里的事……”Michael一时间想不起应该怎么用俄语来表达自己的意思，“我晚上需要加班。”他省略了自己要忙的那些金融衍生品之类的词，用加班这样笼统的方式来指代一下，“你觉得伦敦怎么样？”  
“还不错，我还没来得及好好地体验一下在伦敦生活的感觉。”  
“你会喜欢上这座城市的。”Michael看了一眼自己的手表，“也许什么时候我能请你吃晚餐，当我不需要加班的时候。”Andriy张开了自己的手臂，Michael用自己没有拿咖啡的那只手拥抱了一下Andriy。“我想你可以告诉我你的电话号码和地址，我说不定会去给你带一个三明治。当然如果你喜欢吃俄式面包的话。”

Andriy承认他有些想家了，这个时候承认这件事并不让他感到难为情，他想念米兰，伦敦这个城市对他来说即使已经呆了一段时间也还是更像一个陌生的地方。Paolo曾经提出要在周末的时候来伦敦看他，但是Andriy并不想让自己看起来像是一个陷入了一段“周末恋情”关系中的年轻人，他已经离开基辅很长时间了。  
上个月的月底Paolo抽出一个周末从米兰飞到了伦敦，“原谅我没有从米兰带着花过来。”这是Paolo见到Andriy的时候说的第一句话，他张开手臂，Andriy过去给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。  
“你不需要带花过来。”  
“但是我记得你喜欢我送给你的花，当你还在米兰的时候。”Paolo坚持在西敏区一个街角的花店停下来给Andriy买花。那些色彩各异的鲜花被店主摆在外面的金属桶里，Paolo盯着一束红色的花束，“你喜欢红色还是喜欢蓝色的花？”  
“我现在倒是希望你送给我的花能永远不会枯萎。”他弯腰捧起了保罗一直在看的那束红色的花束，“它们很美，就像是你在米兰送给我的第一束花一样。”  
然而没有永不枯萎的花束，那束美丽的红色花束也是一样。Paolo在周日的晚上就要回米兰去准备周一的工作，他甚至不能留下来陪Andriy一起吃一顿晚餐。“我本来以为能给你多做一次早餐。”Andriy站在门口，Paolo不让他去城市机场送他，“替我向Billy和Demi问好。”  
“一年很快，你很快就能回家了，我会在家里等着你。”他在离开之前给了Andriy一个吻，“我保证。”

收到Michael送的花束对于Andriy来说是一个惊喜，一个周末，他听到门铃的声音之后打开了房门，站在门口的Michael抱着一束蓝色的鸢尾。“它们真美。”Andriy拿过了那束蓝色的花束，这不是红色的，不是Paolo给他的那些已经变成尘土的红色花朵。  
“我去听了你上一周的演出。”Michael局促地坐在那里，Andriy等到咖啡煮好的时候递给他一杯咖啡。“我……”  
“上周我唱的并不好，你可以直接告诉我。”Andriy站在他的对面，自己手里也有一杯咖啡，“我不会生气的。”他扯了扯嘴角，试图勉强自己露出一个笑容。  
“我没有说你唱的不好，只是工作人员告诉我你在演出结束之后拒绝任何人去你的后台。”  
“Paolo从米兰来了，但是他只能呆一个周末。”他喝完了自己的那一杯咖啡，这些咖啡豆和他在米兰喝的是一样的，但是味道总是和米兰的时候有些差别。“哦算了我们不说那场让人失败的演出了，我听说Miroslav Klose要办室内乐音乐会，那天我没有演出，你能陪我去吗？”  
“无论如何我都必须去这场演出，毕竟我是Miroslav的赞助人。”Michael努力掩饰着自己的尴尬，并且试图找到一个合适的话题。他看着一旁的桌子上放着的两张照片，其中一张是一个有着迷人蓝色眼睛的意大利人，Michael猜这是Andriy的Paolo，另一张像是一幅油画。  
“现在很少有人会选择画像，”Michael看着那张油画的照片，油画上的人是Andriy，他对于美术的了解不多，他也不能说出这是什么画派的作品，“尤其是大家都可以用手机拍照的时候。”  
“这是因为你不能把画放在钱包里吗？”Andriy笑着从自己的口袋里掏出了Michael的钱包，Michael有些惊讶地看着Andriy把钱包丢给自己，“一些小把戏，你把Miroslav的照片放在钱包里，他知道吗？”  
“他曾经知道，但是我好奇的是，这幅油画现在在哪里。”  
“这幅画挂在科莫湖旁边那栋房子的餐厅里，我不让Paolo把它挂在家里，当你一个人在家的时候看见自己家里的墙上挂着自己的画像是一件有点可怕的事情。”他耸了耸肩，似乎已经遗忘了刚才说的要去看Miroslav的演出的事情。“家里有一幅van Basten先生的画，不过这幅画不是Marco画的，是他的学生Robin画的。”  
“他画的很好，虽然我不太懂这些油画。”  
“Robin画这幅画的时候我和Paolo住在科莫湖旁边的房子里，Paolo说他想要让Marco来画这幅画，但是他知道Marco不能再画了，最后请来了Paolo的学生Robin。”Andriy拿过那个放在桌子上的小相框，这让他想到了Paolo办公室桌子上那幅小小的速写，以及那个画速写的人。

Cesare先生的美术馆是Andriy在米兰闲暇的时候喜欢去的地方之一，这位已经赋闲在家的商人在欣赏艺术上的水平比整天忙于加班的Paolo要好上不少。还有一个原因是Andriy喜爱美术馆里那个小咖啡馆的咖啡豆，在咖啡馆兼职的艺术学远学生已经熟识了Andriy，这个叫Manuel的年轻人有着一头乱七八糟的卷发和可爱的笑容，每次都试图在他的杯子里用巧克力粉画出一个图案来。  
“你和Paolo真是越来越像了，我就知道在这里能够捉到你。”Demi从身后搂着Andriy的肩膀，Andriy顺势在他的脸上亲了一下，“怎么样，我们的大艺术家。”  
“今天你们不用加班吗？”Andriy看到了跟在Demi身后的Billy，手里拿着两杯咖啡，“还是你们把所有工作都给了Paolo？”  
“你放心，我们会把你的Paolo好好地还给你的，他去老爹那里了，不过他没跟你说美术馆要办年度展览了吗？”  
Andriy摇了摇头，Demi和Billy交换了一个眼神，Billy耸了耸肩，把那两杯咖啡放在桌子上。“算了，当我是提前告诉你了。美术馆的年度展览，明天晚上开幕式，我们几个都要参加。Paolo应该今天晚上就会告诉你的。”  
“其实Manu刚才跟我说了，明天会有全新的展览，有很多是Cesare先生没有拿出来展览过的藏品。”他回头看了一眼还在那里做咖啡的Manuel，年轻人朝他露出了一个可爱的笑容，“今年的主题是‘飞行’？”  
“是，我和Demi都其实是艺术的门外汉，只有Paolo在实习的时候喜欢往美术馆跑。现在他是整天往音乐厅跑了。”  
“这些画让我觉得安全，”Demi不知道为什么Andriy用了这样一个词，他有些不安地看着Billy，而对方给了他一个意味深长的眼神，“当我不想唱歌的时候，我就到这里来。”  
“van Basten先生明天从阿姆斯特丹到米兰来，”Demi的眼睛盯着自己面前的那一杯咖啡，“他明天要参加晚上的年度展览开幕式。”  
“家里还有一幅van Basten先生的画，我不知道为什么Paolo没有把那幅画放到这个展览里来。”Andriy想起了那幅挂在走廊里的小幅油画，一个画家的自画像，那幅画让他想起曾经的那些荷兰画家，似乎透过画布能够闻到阿姆斯特丹空气中飘散的那些隐隐约约的水草气味和不知名的花香味。“飞行，”他小声地重复着这个词，飞行和自由并不总是相等的，他有一种感觉，那个无形的牢笼正在一点一点编织成型。  
“Marco是个天才，是个伟大的艺术家，就像你一样。”Billy伸出手把Andriy有些凌乱的金色头发拢了拢，“你会喜欢他的。”  
Billy说的没错，Marco van Basten是个伟大的艺术家，Andriy获得了美术馆工作人员的允许，在年度展览还没有开幕的时候提前两个小时去看了那些不曾对公众露面的作品。他站在一幅巨大的油画面前，油画里的女神抱着一只白色的天鹅，他看了一眼油画旁边的介绍，这是Marco van Basten最出名的作品之一。飞行，Andriy想起了这次展览的主题，如果是这只天鹅的话，他可不觉得它能够飞出这张画布。  
有人从身后给了他一个拥抱，Andriy知道那是谁，没有第二个人会在这个时候能到美术馆来给他一个拥抱。Paolo的双手放在他的腰上，而Andriy攥住了那双不属于画家的手。“你看到了什么？”他问Paolo，“一只白色的天鹅，和抱着天鹅的女神。”Paolo顺势吻了一下Andriy的嘴角，“展览马上就要开幕了，你介意不介意把留给欣赏画作的时间让给我？”  
“我刚刚在想，这幅作品和‘飞行’有什么关系。”Andriy挣脱了Paolo的怀抱，他背对着那幅巨大的油画，正好挡住了Paolo视线中的天鹅。“它是一只天鹅，但是这幅画里它和酒神手中的葡萄酒罐一样，那些翅膀只是无谓的装饰。”  
Paolo眨了眨眼，Andriy分辨不出他脸上的微笑到底是因为什么，他看着Paolo的蓝色眼睛，但是里面没有他想要的答案。“你需要亲自去问Marco，他是唯一一个知道答案的人。”  
Andriy一直喜欢Cesare先生的香槟，这种展览的开幕酒会不会缺少香槟的身影。他拿了一杯，站在一个不起眼的位置，一个在他看来有些丑陋的雕塑用线悬挂着，他猜测这是用某种纸做成的巨大鸟类。远处的Demi看到了他，朝他挤了挤眼睛，而Andriy回以一个微笑。不久，他注意到了一个身影，就在他的不远处。那个头发已经有些发白的人手里也拿着一杯香槟，和他一样抬头看着纸做成的褐色雕塑。Andriy认出了那个人，因为他的画像就挂在家里的走廊上，Marco van Basten。  
“它看起来有些吓人，不是吗，van Basten先生？”Andriy走过去，站到Marco身边，现实中的Marco比画像中要沧桑了不少。这位画家先是有些惊讶，在他看到Andriy的时候又露出了一个平和的笑容，“不，我已经见过它了，这是Robin的作品，他把这叫做‘天空的起源’。”  
“我以为，是因为有了天空，鸟类才能飞行。”  
“这是Robin的哲学，因为在他看来，没有鸟张开自己的翅膀，‘飞行’一词也就不会存在，而天空和其他虚无的东西一样，没有存在的实体。”Marco看着Andriy，“你是Andriy，”这比起问句，更像是一个陈述句，“我是Marco van Basten，很高兴能认识你。”  
他有些惶恐地握了握Marco伸过来的手，那是属于画家的粗糙的手。“我猜有人已经向你介绍了我。”  
“Paolo跟我提起的你，我会去看你的演出。”这个答案在他的意料之中，除了Paolo还能有谁。  
“我有一个问题想要问你，那幅有着天鹅的油画，和飞行有什么关系？我是说，它似乎根本无法飞起来。”  
Marco沉默了一会儿，喝完了自己手里的那杯香槟，只拿着一个空了的水晶酒杯，“那是我的最后一幅油画作品，画完它之后我就真正变成了一个在乌得勒支教学生的教员了。”Marco的话没有说完，他和Andriy的目光就被朝这边走过来的Paolo吸引住了，“你们两个在这里欣赏艺术，让我去应付老爹还有那些客人的问题。我已经说了不下十遍那些昨天晚上从网上抄下来的基础油画知识了。”他露出了一个自嘲的笑，走过去给了Marco一个拥抱，随后吻了一下Andriy的嘴角。  
“我之前问过Paolo，关于那幅画和那只天鹅。”Andriy看着Marco，他的直觉告诉他，Paolo知道那个问题的答案，但是Paolo把问题推给了Marco。  
“它也许飞不起来，但是它渴望飞行。”Marco叹了一口气，“我和Robin有些意见上的分歧，他认为飞行和自由是一种实体，而我认为飞行是存在于意识中的一种状态……我们不一定要双脚离开地面才叫飞行不是吗？”  
“这就是为什么我成为不了一个艺术家。”Paolo搂着Andriy的腰，他把那些空了的香槟杯放到一旁的桌子上，“如果可能的话，我希望能请你帮Andriy画一幅画，那些照片始终比不上一个艺术家的眼睛和画笔。”  
“我已经很久没有拿过画笔了。”Marco摇了摇头，“我的缪斯已经离我远去，就算是像Andriy这样存在于现实中的阿俄伊德也无法拯救我了。不过我可以建议你去询问一下Robin，他最近在准备威尼斯双年展，也许你可以给他提供灵感。”  
这并没有消除Andriy心中的疑惑，Marco在去应对那些记者之前给了Paolo写在宣传册封面上的一个电话号码，“你可以让Robin到米兰来，他完全不介意旅行。”他站在Paolo和Marco旁边，Paolo的蓝色眼睛盯着Marco的手，随后又望着Marco离开的背影。  
“为什么Marco放弃了自己的创作？”虽然现在他没有站在那幅有着天鹅的油画面前，但是他也能记起那幅画上女神和天鹅的样子。“我能从他的画里看出来，那幅天鹅和你挂在家里的画完全不一样。”  
“他不能继续画下去了，所有人都不让他接着画下去了。”Paolo依旧看着远处的Marco，“如果他再画下去的话，我担心他会把自己的生命磨成颜料抹在画布上。”  
“这真遗憾，他的生命是属于这张画布的。就像我的生命属于我所站的舞台一样。”  
“你的生命中还有很多其他的东西，”Paolo在Andriy的嘴唇上吻了一下，这个吻还带着刚刚的香槟味道，“我从来不认为你们是艺术的奴隶，就像Marco说的，你是现实中的阿俄伊德。”

“我以为你能在米兰多呆几天，我甚至还想过你会搬回米兰。”Paolo坐在Marco的对面喝着咖啡，米兰的天气和很多年之前的那一天一样好，阳光照在石板路上，咖啡的香味让他感到满足。而Marco也像那一天一样坐在那里，眼睛看向远方，唯一的不同是Paolo知道他们都不再年轻了。“你说过这座城市给你灵感。”  
“我现在有再多的灵感也没有用了，那些太多的想法也许会要了我的命。”他喝了一口咖啡，明天他就将踏上归途。“你真的像我当年说的那样，成了一个成功的商人。”  
“然而我还是不懂艺术，我更不懂像你们这样的艺术家。”  
“你不需要试图去理解它，你不是年轻的奥德赛，属于你的缪斯会来找到你的。”Marco露出了一个笑容，“我觉得你的埃拉托已经在你的身边了，而你只需要去爱他。”  
Robin是在Marco离开米兰一周后来到米兰的，那时候Andriy没有什么演出，Paolo索性收拾了家里的东西搬到了科莫湖旁边的房子里。那幅Marco的画依旧挂在米兰他们的走廊里，和米兰的家比起来，Andriy觉得这里空荡荡的。然而Robin是个有趣的年轻人，他不会说意大利语，而Andriy的英语又十分差劲。他们每天花费很多时间在互相沟通上，这也成了无聊生活中的一些消遣。当Paolo在家的时候会充当翻译，Robin毫不客气地住进了三楼能看到湖面的那间空房间里，还带着他所有创作的工具。  
“其实我更擅长雕塑。”Robin用手比划着，Andriy想起了那个巨大的，用纸做成的鸟，“但是Marco是我的老师，我跟着他学油画，后来去伦敦跟着Dennis学雕塑。”  
Andriy凑过去看Robin的画布，那里现在只是一幅半成品，一些Andriy看不懂的颜色和线条，隐隐约约有一个轮廓。“我不理解为什么Paolo一定要让你来画这样一幅画。”他盯着那些仿佛要刺穿画布的明亮色彩，这些散发着浓郁气息的明亮颜色就像是Robin这个年轻人一样，“现在明明有相机。”  
“Marco说的没错，”Robin似乎并没有回答Andriy的问题，这个年轻的艺术家拿起了自己的笔刷，却没有想要往画布上增加一些什么，“那个年轻的Maldini很喜欢你。”

Andriy给Michael在伦敦单调的生活增添了一些之前没有的元素，这个乌克兰人对伦敦有着极大的好奇心，似乎永远没有能够填满他好奇心的东西。Miroslav之前来伦敦的时候总是呆在屋里或者去几个他熟悉的地方，而Andriy喜欢探索这个巨大的城市。每个他没有演出的周末Andriy几乎都会给他打电话让他当半个向导，Michael承认自己也没有去过伦敦的很多地方，因此这看起来更像是两个人的一次次冒险。  
Miroslav的演出在一个周四的晚上，Michael特意比平时提前一个小时从金融码头赶到音乐厅，他记得Andriy说过自己对这场演出感兴趣，而Michael没有想到的是Andriy真的就站在音乐厅的门口。  
“我觉得你是不欢迎我来吗？”Andriy站在那里，回头看了一眼音乐厅门口的巨大海报，海报的下面写着Michael拥有的艺术基金会的名字，“这是你的基金会赞助的演出，我知道你会来的。”  
“我没有不欢迎你，我只是不知道你今天会来。”Michael走了过去，“对不起我没有给你准备花。”Andriy按照他在米兰的习惯亲了两下Michael的脸颊，这让德国人有些不适应，“今天不是我的演出，我只是和你一样的观众，希望你给在台上表演的人准备了足够漂亮的鲜花。”他又看了一眼那张海报，“他看起来不是一个很好取悦的人。”  
“因为我从来都不知道他想要什么。”  
“或许他根本不曾想从你这里得到些什么，他只是需要你去爱他。”Andriy拽了一下他的胳膊，“我觉得我们该进去了，时间不早了，不过我想如果你想喝一杯咖啡的话还是来得及的。”  
Michael无法验证Andriy所说的是否正确，因为Miroslav是一个如此难以捉摸的人。他的确像Andriy一样给这位在台上演出的人准备了足够美丽的鲜花，Miroslav给了他一个让他感觉窒息的吻，他不知道Miroslav想得到一些什么，又或者是像Andriy所说的，Miroslav从来不曾想要得到一些什么。  
这种漫无目的的猜测让他恐慌。

“我准备回米兰了。”Andriy和Michael坐在金融码头的一家咖啡馆里，Michael刚刚又度过了金融码头平常的一天，工作和休息就像是被人写好的程序一样平稳地运行着。“因为我发现自己并不适合这里。”  
“我原以为你会喜欢这里，”Michael喝完了自己的那一杯没有加糖的咖啡，那些温暖的咖啡却像冰块一样划过他的喉咙，冬天的伦敦在下午就已经进入了黑夜，咖啡馆里的电视屏幕上滚动播放着新闻，告诉人们就快要下雪了，“我是不是还能去看你在伦敦的最后一场演出？”  
“当然，我会欢迎你的。”Andriy看着窗外黑夜里金融码头亮起的那些灯光，空气中的寒意让他想起基辅，咖啡的香味让他想起米兰，然而这里却不是那两个被他称作“家”的地方。“我觉得我该回家了。”过了一会儿，他像是突然想起什么一样，从口袋里掏出一张照片，是那张Andriy放在桌子上的油画照片，油画上画的是Andriy和科莫湖的风景，“我没法把真正的画送给你，Paolo花了接近五十万欧元给Robin买下它。”Michael看着那张小小的照片，他不知道自己送给Andriy的那束蓝色花朵是在什么时候枯萎的。  
“Robin说这幅画他想命名为伦巴第的缪斯。但是Paolo总是忘记把这个名字写在画旁边的纸板上。”  
“你会回来吗，我是说，偶尔？”Michael似乎根本没有听到Andriy在说什么。乌克兰人有些吃惊，但只是一瞬间，“会，当然。”

当Stefan不在罗马二大的经济学实验室里研究课题的时候，Miroslav会偶尔去这个爱好画油画的博士家里拜访，还充当了一回Stefan笔下的模特。这个业余的画家不好意思地说自己并不是像Miroslav这样的艺术家，并且慷慨地把那幅Miroslav充当模特的油画送给了他。“Robin有的时候会调侃我，说我跟他学了那么多年的绘画，到最后却去研究经济学了。”Stefan站在远处看着那幅刚刚完成的油画，他不是Robin或者Marco van Basten这样享誉欧洲的画家，他只是一个偶尔会拿起画笔的博士。  
Miroslav并不在意这些，他在Stefan所谓的“画室”里欣赏着那些油画或者素描。有几幅作品的下面署名是“RVP”，那种鲜艳明亮的颜色和其他的画作格格不入，他猜这是Stefan的老师Robin的作品。  
他在一幅画前停下了脚步。  
“这是我照着照片临摹的作品，Robin说原作在私人收藏家手里，我只能照着照片画，他说这是科莫湖。”Stefan站到他旁边，他们两个一起看着这幅画。“我曾经见过这幅画，也是在照片上。”Miroslav说着，但是他似乎不是说给Stefan的。“这是伦巴第的缪斯。”他补充了一句。


End file.
